With the proliferation of mobile telephony, it is common for users to participate in a conference session from their mobile devices while traveling in a car, train, bus, etc. Conference sessions are often recorded for a variety of reasons including the benefit of users who missed portions of the discussion due to poor signal reception at their mobile device. With existing recording systems, participants who missed portions of a conference due to poor wireless signal reception need to playback the entire recording of the session in order to identify the portion of interest of the recording. This can be cumbersome and time consuming.